1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable pedant and organ type accelerator pedal device in a vehicle, and more particularly, to a technology associated with an adjustable pedant and organ type accelerator pedal device in a vehicle capable of varying forward and backward positions of an accelerator pedal according to a driver's body shape.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, an accelerator pedal provided in a vehicle is a device for adjusting the rpm of an engine by controlling the amount of intake of a gasoline engine and controlling the amount of fuel injection for a diesel engine.
The accelerator pedal includes a pendant accelerator pedal suspended and installed on a dash panel, an organ accelerator pedal installed on a floor panel, and a pendant and organ accelerator pedal in which a pedant type and an organ type are mixed with each other, according to a mounting structure.
Herein, the pendant and organ type accelerator pedal device includes a main housing 11 fixedly installed on a dash panel 1 below a driver's seat, a lower bracket 12 fixedly installed on a floor panel 2 below the driver's seat, a supporting bracket 13 installed to connect lower bracket 12 with main housing 11, a pedal arm 15 having an upper end portion rotatably coupled to main housing 11 with a hinge shaft 14, and a pedal pad 16 installed to have an upper end hinge coupled to a lower end portion of pedal arm 15 and a lower end hinge coupled to lower bracket 12, as shown in FIG. 1.
The pendant and organ type accelerator pedal device in the related art is configured to operate as pedal pad 16 and pedal arm 15 rotate forwards when a driver applies a pedaling power by stamping on pedal pad 16 and pedal arm 15 and pedal pad 16 rotate backwards to be restored when the driver removes the pedaling power from pedal pad 16.
However, after the pendant and organ type accelerator pedal device in the related art is installed once, the position thereof cannot be varied, and as a result, as the same convenience is not provided to all drivers having various body shape, some drivers feel large inconvenience.
That is, since the driver should move the driver's seat forwards and backwards according to the position of the accelerator pedal, the driver feels inconvenience.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.